Terra
Terra is an Imperial Ecumenopolis located in the Sol System '''Terra '''is the third planet from Sol. According to radiometric dating and other evidence, Terra formed over 4.5 billion years ago. Terra's gravity interacts with other objects in space, especially Sol and Luna, which is Terra's only natural satellite. Terra orbits around the Sun in 365.256 days, a period known as an Terra sidereal year. During this time, Terra rotates about its axis about 366.256 times.6 Terra's axis of rotation is tilted with respect to its orbital plane, producing seasons on Terra. The gravitational interaction between Terra and the Moon causes tides, stabilizes Terra's orientation on its axis, and gradually slows its rotation. Terra is the densest planet in the So System and the largest and most massive of the four rocky planets. Terra's outer layer (lithosphere) is divided into several rigid tectonic plates that migrate across the surface over many millions of years. About 80% of Terra's surface is covered with water, mostly by oceans. The remaining 20% is land consisting of continents and islands covered in urban environments. Most of the oceans are heavily polluted and irradiated due to the collapse of Terran society during the Age of Strife. The poles have largely melted, making large sections of Antarctica suitable to Human habitation. Terra has a population of 4.566 trillion, making it the most populated planet in the Galaxy as well as the most densely populated. It iscomprised mostly of humans and abhumans, with small enclaves of tolerated xenos such as Jokaero. Within the first billion years of Terra's history, life appeared in the oceans and began to affect Terra's atmosphere and surface, leading to the proliferation of anaerobic and, later, aerobic organisms. Some geological evidence indicates that life may have arisen as early as 4.1 billion years ago. Since then, the combination of Terra's distance from the Sun, physical properties and geological history have allowed life to evolve and thrive. In the history of life on Terra, biodiversity has gone through long periods of expansion, occasionally punctuated by mass extinctions. Over 99% of all species that ever lived on Terra are extinct. Estimates of the number of species on Terra today vary widely; most species have not been described. History Terra also known as Terra was a place of survival and hardship in its young years, when humanity evolved they were the first and only intelligent race at their birth they featured many psykers known as shamans who could ressurect themselves from the warp. However soon the psychic ability began to degenerate and the shamans were dying with it. the last psykers gathered together and formed a council and came to a conclusion, later committing mass suicide to assure the future of humanity they reincarnated one last time in the one body, this New man would become the Emperor and would be a guiding force in the development of humanity. Humanity featured many wars, it experienced much technological evolution up to the 15th and 25th millennia. This time period was the golden period of technology for humanity with advancements in all technology and the development of navigators and therefore warp travel. Humans began colonising the stars starting with the solar system and moving from there Unfortunately they also began to rely more and more on machines especially the intelligent machines, now known as the men of iron. The free thinking machines soon sought to overthrow humanity, this caused a universal war which humanity won, barely. Due to the resources and lives expended in the war humanity soon reached a technological decline, with their machines and their labourers and arguably thinkers gone. Soon they had regressed so far as to be at a feudal or tribal technology level. this wasn't aided by the rebirth of psychic potential in humanity with rogue Psykers appearing everywhere across human space opening up humanity to the horrors of the warp. As the Eldar empire fell and the birth of slaanesh came closer, the warp began to stir and soon began breaking into real space resulting in Warp storms which cut off interstellar travel between the many colonies and especially the solar system. Being unable to travel and lacking resources, Terra fell upon itself, with Techno-Barbarian nations developing and embroiling themselves in near constant wars over long forgotten scraps of technology and resources on the ruined Terra. It was at this time The emperor decided to take measures into his own hands beginning to coerce the tribes and creating his Thunder Warriors which were the main driving force in the unification wars where he would unite the warring factions of Terra. After having united the Empires under the Aquilan Banner, the Thunder warriors disappeared suddenly and the Emperor began his Primarch project and later constructed The Legiones Astartes from his missing sons' genes. Fauna Accipitridae duocapute: known more commonly by its nickname the Aquila considered a noble animal and a good omen amongst many the Aquila inspired the symbol of the imperium. the animal is kept in large numbers in the Imperial Palaces, zoological facility. Aquilas are given as an award to loyal and favoured members of the imperium. The Fabricator general of Mars was given one and has since augmented the favored companion. Terran Lion: Panthera Leo, an apex predator having seen many variations and mutations in the wastes, it has become larger but in many cases is still similar (unless mutated otherwise) to the variety of ancient Terra. Vulturaptors: an evolved form of velociraptor brought back by the Noah facilities. it has now been reduced to a mere war scavengers though some were known to have been taken as pets by the techno barbarian lords. Flora Category:Planets